Tragic Teens
by Tonaja
Summary: Xavier's mansion has been destroyed. Most of the Xmen are dead. The students who survived are on the run from the EX-Men.
1. Diffusion

Tragic Teens  
  
Part One - Diffusion  
  
I'm Jamie Lee, I'm a mutant. Yea, that's right I'm a mutant! And proud of it, why shouldn't I be proud of it, it's what I am and I accept it. Others should to. I don't have to hide in the shadows if I don't want to after all my mutant powers isn't visible, I admit what I am and I accept it which is more than others ever did! IM A MUTANT but I'm also hysterical.  
  
My parents always knew about my mutation I made a point of it always letting them no what I was, genetically superior to them. But they didn't care all that much, they were always to busy arguing with each other to bother to take notice of me, their little boy. They walked away always away. But now they can't escape......  
  
Why??? I hear you all asking. Do you really want to know? I doubt it. But ill tell you anyway. My parents are DEAD I killed them. They NEVER deserved me I was to good for THEM!!!! So I diffused them into the atmosphere. It really is that simple.  
  
I've never visited them before. Why should I??? I had no reason to until now. They never cared I bet they were glad to get away from there freak of a son. That's what dad would say anyway. Mum just wouldn't speak!  
  
Did I mention I'm hysterical; do you want to know why??? What could possibly scare such a proud young mutant such as myself? Wait and you will find out! Yes you can wait! SHUT UP!!!!  
  
I should be spending the last moments of my life running, but I AM hysterical, I should be running as far as I can away from here. Any direction will do. But no I'm here at my long dead parents graves, yes I may be insane. But even though they never loved me doesn't mean I don't care! (But I don't honest).  
  
Who am I kidding you can all tell I still love them, because they mattered. They mattered to me. After all they do need some notice that I'm on my way! Making an unexpected one way journey to see them. I'm gunna die and I'm not gunna fight why should I I'm a proud mutant after all aren't I, or am I?? I forget easily when I'm hysterical.  
  
What's the point of giving my stupid parents any notice, there so pig headed that they wouldn't listen to me! Even on my death bed hahahhahha................... NOT funny. Why would they listen to there almost dead son when they wouldn't listen to there living son????  
  
I regret killing my parents even though I disliked them. Without them I had to learn to fight for my own survival, but I did survive the question is for how much longer??? I thought being accepted to Xavier's school would be a great thing, it was for a while. I had friends and the listened to me, and even cared all at the same time! They nicknamed me diffusion because of my power to diffuse objects into the atmosphere I can reform myself but not others, name any vapour and I can turn into it! I had only been a student 6 months when it happened I wouldn't be in this danger if it wasn't for them!!!  
  
I really hope the other remaining Xavier's students are doing better than me especially since the beaks dead as well now. O well he WAS a wimp anyway; he would never make it to the xmen everyone was just to kind to tell him! Idiots that was a waste of another life!!!!  
  
THERE COMING FOR ME!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
That's what I'm meant to say right? Yea as IF!!!! HELLO!!! Proud mutant here!!  
  
Ok there nearly here. DON'T fight just be defiant except your fate just like the humans. Tell yourself your death doesn't matter Jamie lee, all your real friends are dead rant they, nope, well keep telling your self that.  
  
Ok start to diffuse before they can kill you turn to water vapour!!! Ok done, I have SUCH bad luck its phoenix, they had to send the only Ex-man that could kill me!!!!!! Who cares I wont feel it will I she'll just burn me. IT wont HURT I hope!!!! I'm hysterical it can't hurt me hahahaha. The others better do better than me or there in for a haunting, can the dead haunt the dead??????? SHUTUP YOU'RE HYSTERICAL!!!!!!  
  
I wonder if I ever had a REAL friend?????  
  
HI phoenix this is the bit where u kill me isn't it????? (Everyone repeat after me BIG YAY!!!)  
  
Stay calm stay calm stay calm stay calm stay calm stay calm stay calm....  
  
AM I DEAD YET?????  
  
...........yup  
  
Big deal!!!!  
  
Oh wait I'm still hysterical cool I'm dead and hysterical!!!!!! 


	2. Futile Projections

Tragic Teens  
  
Part Two - Futile projections  
  
My name is Danny, I'm normal really except for one thing, I'm a mutant, and life sucks. Actually it sucked, soon to be past tense. My mutant power is empathic projection, not that it matters much now! Or does it, could I really make a difference? I doubt it. Especially not against stupid Xavier's stupid original class!!!!  
  
Well I'm facing the possibility of dying today, but not if you help me. Could you do that? Nope you couldn't, you're the innocent bystander who points and laughs as the filthy mutie dies, and my job as a student at the academy is to protect you people! I'm more scared than iv ever been before, but at least if I do die today there will be one friendly face smiling at me when I get there. My brother.  
  
My brother and me had a fairly stable family life when we were kids livings in Northeast England. We were fostered our real parents were killed, so we were told. My biological mum was a mutant, she was killed because of that.dad died he wasn't even a mutant! Just a sympathiser. But iv learned that death is part of life and life is part of death, grieve and move on grieve and move on.  
  
I liked being a child more than a teenager; everything was simple then when I was normal. No exams stress or girls to worry about, not to mention strange mutant powers emerging from nowhere. Our foster parents liked us hen we were kids, till we started showing signs of being different, we were different in different ways, but either way you look at it our foster parents hated us in the end. We lived while being hated and discriminated against.  
  
I was worse off I was the mutant son. He wasn't scared to walk out side, he was free, he could do that. I couldn't, not without every dog in town going mad barking at me, in the end I could stop them barking at me, but not without a price. If I tried to stop them barking I could feel exactly what they were feeling at that exact moment, happy, sad lonely. Let's just say it was enough to keep me inside the house pretty much all the time.  
  
My foster parents didn't care that I couldn't go out side, but after we ran away my brother looked out for me. I should be dead not him! And I'll take that guilt to my grave with me. My brother was gay, big deal, he was also proud of it. He lived proud all the way till his death, killed by those bigots. I could have saved his life! If I could have left the house without feeling totally overwhelmed and sick. My brother was also very honest about the way he felt, which my foster parents despised!  
  
If they had wanted to I would have gladly let that mob kill me, instead of my brother he was a better man than I will ever be. He stood up for what he believed in and was even willing to die for his believes, I couldn't do that. The stupid thing is the reason they didn't kill me is because I'm a mutant I'm not worth killing, they knew I'd be killed by those robots that they see on the news, or commit suicide out of shame.  
  
I think that deep down they pitted me, some of them at least, I could sense it. I was less than filth to them a mutant! The death of my brother led to suicide attempts and depression I was out there on the streets all alone, he couldn't look out for me anymore; I had to do it myself! I lived on the streets for a year, in cold northern England, Newcastle Sunderland and Gateshead before trekking across the country to Liverpool and eventually London. It was a cold hard existence, doing whatever I could to survive and I MEAN whatever I could. It was a time when my morals dropped considerably and I lots my self in hustle and bustle of the large cities.  
  
Until last December, it was freezing cold Xavier found me and offered me a place at his school, which catered for my particular talents. I was very reluctant to enrol at the school, id never been in that environment for long periods of time, but Xavier said he had a specialist teacher who could really help me develop my talents so I accepted. Come on its America land of the free accept for mutants and which homeless person wouldn't accept that offer????? Only the insane ones! I even had a private tutor, Mr De La Rocha, soon called Manny for short, I made friends pretty fast even had my first girlfriend! She's called Gaia she's out there some where now in the same situation as me being hunted. By our friends our Teachers!  
  
I should stop talking to you if I let too much information slip I'm dead LITTERALLY! Where am I??? This is all your fault! The Ex-men are coming!!!!! I always knew Magneto was bad but I never thought he was evil till now. What kind of sicko would trap the xmens brains and powers in cyborg body's he can control!!! There getting closer!!!! There's a subway in the distance, ill have to try and run to it they might not see me there!  
  
"OK I'm in safe for now"  
  
"Not any more mien freund" said a robotic voice behind me!  
  
I run ...Looking behind me I see the robotic body of Nightcrawler and a purple flash!  
  
I can smell brimstone. The icy cold realisation I'm going to die sinks in.  
  
"NO" I'm still running I hit something and fall backwards.  
  
"Nightcrawler its ok if your going to kill me your forgiven, I no this isn't the real you"  
  
The robot smiles a wicked smile, which scares me even more.  
  
"I'm not here to kill you, I'm recruiting you.but I want to have fun with you first, you're the replacement for empathy he's dead Gaia killed him, she will pay later!!!!"  
  
I try to use my power to stop Nightcrawler but his combination of mind blocks and machinery is impassable. I hope the others do better than me!!! The last thing I remember is being beaten unconscious by him. Later I wake up I'm not in my body anymore though!!! 


	3. Good Friends Die First

Tragic Teens  
  
Part Three - Good Friends Die First  
  
My names Mary Rapp, but my friends call me Tommy. If I were you I would leave now run, do anything to get away from me. My friends seem to have rather short existences. I live alone now. I once had a great life I lived in a posh area of town, not anymore.  
  
I used to be beautiful, I was going to have a career in modelling so everyone thought, it wasn't to be. I was a child model though, just for catalogues and stuff. I'm a mutant just like everyone else, because everyone's different only I'm different in a way that you can see. My powers ruined everything my future my relationships my life!  
  
I had a good upbringing in a good area of town in sunny California. My parents are pretty young and cool, they don't mind the fact I'm a mutant, they say I should just accept it, but I don't want to. Part of me still wants to be normal, don't say that to my parents though they insist I am normal, just in a very unique way - that doesn't even make sense, well not to me. How can be normal if your unique???  
  
One day a year ago a strange old bald man appeared in the door way at my house, I immediately thought he was strange, especially from what he was wearing there are no Goths where I live, nobody dares dress like that! We all have better taste than that! Anyway he asked me to attend his freaky new school. I didn't want to go, my parents forced me to go saying it would be good to mix with other mutants my age.yeah right! So I was forced to go to the school full of freak shows. The only reason that I even accepted the place at the freak school was to try and regain my looks, I thought "Hey, compared to the freaks that go there I'll look brilliant"  
  
I made few friends, but still some stuck around like Joelle Guthrie, we met at the institute, she wasn't a big fan of it either. The only reason she was there was to keep up the family name, her older brother Sam and sisters Paige and Elisabeth had previously attended her mutant power was to be able to shrink to the size of an atom. I was hoping that they would be able to help me look better at the school, and they kinda did in a way, they made me feel a little better about being a mutant and being myself. I would still rather be normal though. I've never had a boyfriend since the mutation became apparent. It's easy to feel alone at the school even when you're surrounded by other outcasts.  
  
But now here I am now, a year later, and feeling a little better about myself doesn't really compensate for the situation that I have now been put into. Im on the run from the people who were our last hope, a chance to survive, the people who were meant to be trying to help us. Now there trying to kill us, eradicate us from the face of the earth. And all I can do for the rest of my short future is run and run and run. I'd find it ironic in a sadistic, unfashionable way if it weren't me here and now. But in this world I suppose you never get what you wanted, and if you do theres always a little twist, or an unexpected surprise lurking around the corner.  
  
Joelle and I were on the mansions lawn when it happened, there was a huge explosion caused by the beasts lab, then a fire ball, at least 2-3 of the kids died in the fireball that came milliseconds after. They never had a chance. They were lucky. The x-men streamed out of the mansion all in shock. That's when it happened he arrived, magneto. He was never dead, just madder than ever. Joelle watched helplessly from afar as the xmen were split into two groups, physically moved by magnetos force fields. One group consisted of xmen to be disposed of the others would become useful. Husk and cannonball joelle's brother and sister were in the useless group. They died instantly, on the spot, just collapsed. Dead.  
  
As it turned out Genosha was part of the plan. Magneto wanted the world to think he was dead and that's why they never found his or any of his acolyte's bodies. They were orbiting the moon on "asteroid M". Only this bunch of even bigger freaks, the inhumans realised that he was still alive and decided not to let the earth know, I don't think they get on too well.  
  
I can't contact my family or they will end up like Joelle's, and that's a certainty. I can't endanger them though; I'd rather die that know that my actions lead them to their deaths. Their sacrifices would be futile anyway no one can beat the Ex-men. I would love to see my dad again he always used to say that my eyes were full of life, what would he think now? They wont be full of life for much longer anyway at this rate. Joelle was my best friend a sister in a place I hated. She was younger but had more courage than me she was brilliantly brave like her brother and sisters. All the things I'm not. She's dead now. With her brother and sisters. Killed by Emma Frost the white queen.  
  
My power to relocate my body mass, into an extra dimensional location, effectively becoming 2D and even less than paper thin, wasn't really going to help her, as the white queen snapped her neck under magneto's influence. Being able to merge into my background did though; I merged into the trees and watched in horror as the one person who I cared about on the estate was killed right in front of my eyes, with me unable to do anything to help her.  
  
Are the rest of the escapees doing better than me? I hope so. There were there, I could sense them without even turning around. But still im predictable so I did. They hadn't seen me yet; I merged into the wall. Too slow its Sage with Dazzler and Cyclops. I wondered why they sent so many after only me? Sage sensed me and I had only a split second to act, I was too slow. They caught me. My last thoughts before I was knocked unconscious were of Joelle's heroics and how I would die a shallow loser, oh well at least I'm not fat. Joelle sacrificed herself for me, or did she expect me to willingly die with rest of those freaks. The last thing she said was "help!" not very original but it had a huge impact when you're running away doing nothing. Maybe ill be able to do something now. Now that I've woken up and am still very much alive, thankfully. 


End file.
